Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are plate racks, weight racks, jerk blocks, and methods of making and use thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Barbell racks, plate racks, and jerk blocks are commonly employed in various exercise facilities and Olympic lifting facilities. A barbell rack (e.g. a squat rack) typically includes upright weights stands that support a barbell. Plate racks typically consist of upright frames having a protruding cylindrical weight support that passes through the barbell engaging portion of a plate or weight plate slots that receive plates after the plates are lifted off of the ground. Jerk blocks typically consist of large stackable, rectangular wooden frames that are stacked on one another to adjust height.